Senju Saturn Application post 9/22/14
Application post: Senju Saturn Date: '9/21/14 'Participants Guest_SaturnMason 'Theme:' Over seen by: Kagato Uzumaki - Amekage -''' Guest_UnaruInuzuka: Theme: You got lost in the desert outside of Sunakagure, there are rogue ninjas hanging out in its ruins and you know they have water that you have been lacking of for days. You are exhausted but your only choice is to fight for the supplies for negotiations are being thwarted and then one attacks. React. Guest_SaturnMason: Saturn in a rather faint motion would counter the attack inadvertantly, causing the charging ninja to miss. He would then turn to his left, tripping the enemy with a slight nudge of his large cross, while pickpocketing a kuni from the mans back pouch. As the ninja would fall he would ready for perhaps, a follow-up from either his comrades or the man himself. Saturn would separate his legs in a more leveraged stance as he would flip the kuni upside down and positioning the hand infront of his body. As he would expect two more ninja would charge forward one with a clawed gauntlet, and the other with a katana. The First ninja would lunge his claw catchin Saturns shirt, and then would follow up with an erratic backhanded motion, this gave Saturn enough tme to recover and to block the attack with a counter. In one fluid motion Saturn would side step the opponent catching his arm and wrapping it around catching his jaw, as it would snap Saturn would then catch the back of the mans head and drive the kuni into his forehead. Meanwhile, the initial ninja that attacked Saturn has recovered and decided to continue with his assault, more determined than before being that his comrade has fallen. Saturn would watch the ninja he just killed fall limp onto the sand, while standing blind to the Second ninja that was within steps from impaling him with his sword. The Ninja would yell barbaricly as it prepared its strike. Each Swing of the blade would whistle as it came down heavily, Saturn would move evasively, though he would suffer from minor grazes. Finally the Ninja would attempt a spiralling attack that left his back open. Saturn would swiftly claw his plam and drive it into the spinal cord causing dislocation, next he would take the enemies arm with his left hand flipping him over onto his stomach and chest. A slight breathe would enter Saturn as he was growing more fatigue, and he can feel his body shutting down. Before he could attempt to defend against his final foe, a sharp and sudden pain entered his body. His eyes blurred intensely though he could see that it was indeed the leader of the pack that stood infront of him. A grin would shin grandeurly on the face of his enemy as he twisted his blade in the side of Saturns abdomen. "Thought you could win did you fucker" said the man, as the blood would begin to get mor crimson as the life would seem to slip. Saturn would fall unconscious, the man would laugh arrogantly unaware of what was festering up infront of him. As the man would walk away Saturn's Chakara began to engulf around him. His Cristo stood upright as did Saturn. "Hey!....YOU!!!...you pathetic excuse for a ninja....if you are to be the predator....you should know to finish your prey....and now.....its my turn." The man would turn around with a quizzical look, he grew pale and began to sweat, he would drop to his rear and try to scurry away backwards. Saturn would walk slowly to him, lifeless, his body desolate voided by what evil lingered within. He would reach the man Forcing him to his knees. Saturn's one brown eyes was a vibrant gold, that sunk into the soul and mind of his victims as would the fangs of a viper. The man would scream as Saturn would grasp both sides of his head, and with a smirk, he tore the his head from the bone. The body would fall to the side as Saturn would hold the head allowing it to dangle before tossing it aside. As as this sudden power and maliciousness entered his being, it would retreat to wherever it is it resided, Causing Saturn to faint from exhaustion and blood lost. '''End Results: Accepted as a Genin of Amegakure, profile basis created. Needs to work on spelling and the uses of his marks " * - ~ Evaluation: Has potential